Guardian
by TheNightFury
Summary: Toothless contemplates his new life as he watched over Hiccup.


**Authors Note**

**Ok, so I LOVE HTTYD and I just love Hiccup/Toothless friendship it's just so adorable so while thinking about that the idea bunny's attacked and now, we have this! Needless to say I do NOT own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.**

Flying, it had once been Toothless's life and soul. It was the world to him, if he couldn't fly, then the world had no meaning. But, then the boy Hiccup had given his life a whole new meaning, his Hiccup changed everything.

Toothless still loved to fly, but now he wanted nothing more then to share the sky with his Hiccup. While on the ground, they were weak, crippled. Toothless had a fake tail and needed Hiccup to fly, while Hiccup could barely walk anymore without eventually suffering from pain from his fake leg. But, when they took to the sky together, they weren't crippled or injured. There was only the freedom brought on by flying.

Toothless knew Hiccup loved to fly just as much as he did. Toothless saw the pain brought on by the fake leg vanish as they soared through the air. They could leave behind all the pointing and the staring and all the irritable humans who wanted to take his Hiccup away. Toothless looked over at his little human who was curled up under several layers of blankets with his bed pulled up next to the fire, but was still shivering.

The fire was rapidly dying so Toothless stood up slowly and walked over to the fire, picking up a log with his teeth and dropping into the fireplace before shooting a small flame on it, sending a heat wave throughout the room. The blankets had slid down Hiccups thin frame, leaving him half exposed to the cool air. Toothless grabbed the blankets with his teeth and pulled them back over Hiccup then nudged his hand under the blanket.

It was there deep love of flying that got Hiccup sick really. The weather hadn't been good at all for flying, the rain was so cold it turned to hail and while it was safe to walk, flying would painfully freeze the flyers skin, so no one had flown for weeks, and it was driving Toothless and Hiccup especially mad. So when a few rays of sun shone through the clouds, Hiccup and Toothless where instantly in the air. They instantly forgot about all of the chores they had yet to do, all the lesson's Hiccup had to teach still. They left all of that behind as they took to the sky.

Toothless and Hiccup both knew they should have flown back in at the first signs of rain. They really should have left when it started to drizzle, but the sky was calling and neither wanted to stop. But, the weather had other ideas. Quicker then either thought possible it turned into a full out thunder storm, random bursts of hail falling from the sky. Even with his specially tuned eye's, Toothless couldn't find Berk in the storm, so for about an hour Toothless helplessly few, knowing he had to land soon as Hiccup started to shake more and more from the cold and harsh coughs racked his thin form. The moment Toothless spotted land, he landed and ran to Berk, ducking under tree's whenever he could knowing they provided some protection from the harsh storm.

They eventually found there way back to Hiccups home, but, Hiccup could barely walk, the cold causing unbearable pain on the stump of his leg, so Toothless carried him inside, only to have Hiccup ripped away from Toothless by Hiccups father Stoic.

"What happened?" Stoic demanded.

"W-w-we got c-ca-caught in the s-storm…" Hiccup stammered. Stoic held Hiccup close as he walked him over to the bed, helping him change into dry clothes before settling him onto the bed and dumped a few more layers of blankets over him and dumping more logs into the fire. The village healer had told them Hiccup had only needed rest and a nice warm bed and that he'd be fine, but Stoic was furious.

"Why in Odin's name would yea go out in a storm like this?" Stoic demanded.

"It was n-nice out when we l-left" Hiccup explained, "a-and we d-didn't want to stop f-flying…" Stoic sighed and told him,

"Get some rest son…we'll talk about this when you're feeling better." Stoic had then lumbered off leaving Toothless to watch over Hiccup. Toothless was nudging the blankets under Hiccup, trying to cocoon him in them when a voice snapped,

"Toothless! Don't bother him! He needs to rest…" Stoic had grabbed Toothless when Hiccup whispered tiredly,

"Dad…it's ok…he's just…protecting me…" Hiccup smiled fondly at Toothless who wiggled out of Stoic gripped and nudged his head under Hiccups lose hand, cooing softly. "Hey buddy…you watching over me?" Toothless made a noise of approval, making Hiccup smile again. Toothless nudged Hiccups hand back under the blanket cooing softly and Hiccup curled up a little more, trying to stay warm. Toothless curled up beside the bed contently.

Yes, Toothless lost something very special that day. He had thought he was doomed to never fly again, but his Hiccup his best friend, gave it back to him. Yes, he relied on Hiccup to fly, but somehow it made flying even more special. If Toothless had been given the option, he'd gladly do it all over again if it meant sharing the sky with his best friend.

**End notes**

**I hope it wasn't to…sappy for you guys. Reviews more then appreciated!**


End file.
